Online play
Online Play Online play is optional feature, allowing you to get special equipment and play with friends. You can fight with other players or battle online-only bosses, you can also play like offline. It needs a free account to play, once you create this you'll be able to use all features by logging in. Online Rare Spawns Online minibosses spawn in a random area. They will always be the same level as you are, except for : - Boomer (lvl8), spawns only in Island of Flintwood) - Leafrot (lvl14), spawns only in Keramore Hills - Facemasher Orug and Bonesnapper are always one level more than you. You can see the online minibosses on your map. Here is a list of all minibosses and their types : One-hit per round : (adding later) Two hits per round : (adding later) Mage mobs : (adding later) The Goods The Goods spawns randomly every minutes in maps of Island of Flintwood and Hills of Keramore. You have to walk on The Goods to get it ; the rewards are following : 1 Guild Point, 1 Gold Coin, 1-3 Bombs, 1 Antibomb, and you could have extra items in your account storage (rare or not). Invasions Invasions are an online event that occurs every 5 minutes in a random area. Online mobs that are the same level of the area will appear (they are stronger than what their level show), around 24 and 30 mobs, and you have to kill them all within the time left or else the invasion is failed. If you manage to kill them all before there is 60 seconds left, there will be a Bonesnapper boss that you need to kill to end the invasion. Most invasions needs many players working together to end it. Only the three main killers of mobs are rewarded GP ; and the killer of last mob and Bonesnapper are rewarded 1 additional GP. TIPS : Work together with other players ! If you see them battling a mob, choose another mob to battle ! Hunt Hunts are online events that occurs for 15 minutes ; a random mob will be chosen as the hunted mob and you will have to kill as much mobs of this kind as you can. Rewards for first place : 3/4/5 GP, second place : 2/4 GP, third place : 1 GP. You also can get Gold Coins if you get first or second place. TIPS : Use fishes bonus to have more battles per steps ! Choose wisely the place you farm mobs ! Mines Challenge Mines Challenge is only available for those who reached max level (85). You have to start from mines B1 and reach the floor of the challenge (B7 minimum) with the correct recquirements (Number of kills / No claimed Storage Items, and sometimes No Deaths for B7, B8 and B9 challenges). The reward is the double of all the GP and GC you earned passing floors. TIPS : Don't forget to check your number of kills before passing the last floor (Open your map). Raids Raids are instanced boss battles that you can play with 1 or 2 other players (full party). They are only available for those who reached max level. It is recommanded to have beaten the final boss of content and to have good gears to go raiding, as the bosses are toughs. There are 5 raids available in the lvl 85 content : - Waterlogged (2 players) : You are facing Grum, a big tanky boss that attack twice per round. Everytime you drop 10% of his HP, there will be another boss appearing on the battlefield (9 additional bosses). The raid ends when you kill Grum and any boss remaining on the battlefield. TIPS : Kill the additional boss when it appears, otherwise you will end up assuming more damage per round. Recommanded classes : WAR / THF / VIK / ARC / RKN / WIZ / CLR (essential) - Frostbitten (3 players) : You are facing at round 1 three mobs and an ice cube. Every round or so, another mob will appear on the battlefield. The mobs will attack twice per round and may triggers horror spell. The objective of this raid is to wipe out as fast as possible the wave of mobs aswell as killing the ice cube. The raid ends when no one is left on the battlefield ; if you don't wipe out in one round whatever is left on the battlefield, another mob will appear and make this raid longer than it can be. There are 3 waves of 4 mobs, after that, boss will appear and is very strong. TIPS : You have to end this raid before the boss appears. Bring a party that can wipe out mobs fast and that can also bring single damage to the ice cube that has much HP. Recommanded classes : RKN (essential) / WIZ (essential) / THF / VIK / ARC / CLR (essential) - Incineration (2 players) : You are facing Cynder and her minions (3 healers mobs and 3 mages mobs). Cynder attack twice per round and can trigger drain group spell or mage group spell. The healer mobs will cast ramp first round, then randomly cast Heals, Judgements and Mutes spells. The mages mobs will cast mirror first round and then randomly cast Mirror or physically attack you. TIPS : You have to bring a team that can clear out the minions, otherwise Cynder will have too much support on her side and will be too powerful. Recommanded classes : RKN (almost essential) / WIZ (almost essential) / THF / VIK / ARC / CLR (essential) - The Mad King (3 players) : You are facing the Mad King, and his minions that appears round 3 (6 Tank-type mobs that will protect the Mad King from any physical attack). Both the Mad King and his minions attack twice per round. The Mad King can trigger group drain spell and a powerful mage spell at hit. TIPS : You need to clear out the minions as fast as possible, because they deal damage and they will protect the Mad king from physical attack until they die. Bringing a mage party is highly recommanded as they will both clear minions and deal damage the Mad King at the same time. Recommanded classes : RKN (essential) / WIZ (essential) / THF / ARC / VIK / ENC (for mirror group spell) / CLR (essential) - Flayer Pugg (2 players) : You are facing Pugg, the most powerful boss of all raids. He will attack twice per round and trigger powerful mage group spell at hit. TIPS : Use 2 warriors with bow and shield equipped, and alternate their codex Vow of the Guardian in such a way that there is one codex every round. They will serve as meatshield for the team. Recommanded classes : WAR (essential) / THF / ARC / VIK / ENC (mirror group spell) / CLR (essential) PvP PvP stands for Player-Verses-Player. When a player is online, they have the option to join a que for PvP matches. The rewards are xp and gold. Tip: Whenever you engage another player in ANY online fight, do it in a town, that way if you lose, you don't die, you return to normal. Tip: You cannot see who you will be fighting until you start, so its best to make sure you get someone else to join you if you are not a high level. 2v2 Similar to PvP, except their are 2 parties on either side and you get more gold, xp and a pvp gem if you win sometimes Tip: Whenever you engage another player in ANY online fight, do it in a town, that way if you lose, you dont die, you return to normal. Duels Duels are when a player challenges another to fight one-on-one, the winner receives 1 xp and 2 gold coins.To challenge a player, simply tap them twice in game, and tap the "Duel" button near the top. You cannot duel a person unless you are in the same area/map Tip: Whenever you engage another player in ANY online fight, do it in a town, that way if you lose, you dont die, you return to normal. Tournaments Tournaments are a series of PvP matches the have prizes and chest drops for those who get past the first round. There are 8/16 participants and 3/4 rounds of PvP matches (4/8 Matches on round 1, 2/4 matches on round 2, 1/2 matches on round 3, and one match on round 4). The winner of each round advances to the next stage and receives a PvP gem and reward for beating their opponent , but this is received after the event has completed its course.Between each round the participants are given 1 minute to prepare their party. What ever you win goes into your online account and the Winner gets 8/16 GP. (Everything under outdated for lvl 85 content). The prize order are as follows. After round one, you get a blue chest drop, after round 2, you get a red chest drop, after round 3, you get a golden red chest drop, and after the final round, the winner gets a gold/black chest drop and 16 Guild Points. The more people online, the better the drops will be. The level of the drop is between level 70-75, and it ranges from gems,books and scrolls, to armor and weapons. You can be disqualified for tournaments if you; Quit the tournament, are busy with another online battle at the time, ignore the tournaments battle request too much, run away too much, or are offline. Sometimes there is a price of 1 Guild Coin to enter and the winner receives all the bets combined. Known drops will be posted soon. Tip: Whenever you engage another player in ANY online fight, do it in a town, that way if you lose, you dont die, you return to normal.